Winter Solstice
by Echo Greenshield
Summary: Every year the Elves in Lothlorien have a celebration called the Winter Solstice, where they honour the dead and bring in the coming New Year. This year is special to Little Leafling who is finally old enough to help in the preparations.


A/N: Here's a cute Christmasy type story which I wrote last year after Christmas so I waited until now to publish it. It's just a one shot, sorta like the Elvish New Year centred around the Christmas Season. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I looked up at all the twinkling lights in the trees, I turned my head and looked up at Haldir, "*Are those fairy lights?*"<strong>

**He laughed and rubbed my hair, "*Baby Leaf, have you ever seen a fairy? They don't exist!*"**

**I stuck out my tongue, "*Well have you ever seen a Hobbit? Hmm? Than tell me they don't exist! Rúmil told me he seen a fairy but they are shy and move really fast!*"**

**I went running with my arms out, the white dress Naneth put me in flowed out behind me, the small white flower crown fell off. Laughing I lift my head up and twirled in a circle, stray leaves fell around me. I stopped and looked back. **

**"*Come on Haldir! I want to see if the tree is up yet! I hope not, I have to gather the fairy lights first. Come on, I though you liked the Winter Solstice!*" I yelled as I ran back and grabbed his arm, "*I'll race you!*"**

**He started laughing, "*Alright Baby Leaf, lets race.*"**

**I grinned than took off and climbed the nearest tree. **

**"*Hey!*" he yelled at me. **

**Smiling I climbed faster and onto the beam, I ran lightly across and jumped down to the one under it. My hair flew behind me, coming free of the braids, I looked down and seen a familiar shape walking. **

**"*Rúmil!*" I cried happily. **

**He stopped and looked up, "*Baby Leaf! What are you doing up there? Get down before Lady Galadriel sees you.*"**

**I laughed, "*Catch me Big Brother!*"**

**I jumped and landed in his waiting arms, he laughed than started tickling me. I squealed and tried to escape. **

**"*You're messing up her hair,*" said someone. **

**I looked up, "*Orophin, help me!*" I cried as I jumped into his arms. **

**He cradle me against his chest, "*Now look at your hair Little Lady, it's a mess, after all the work Lady Galadriel did.*"**

**Rùmli gently hit him in the shoulder, "*Lighten up Old Brother, she's still a baby.*"**

**I giggled, "*Brother Rùmli your funny, I'm not a baby, I'm not crawling around anymore or in nappys.*"**

**He laughed, "*Of course you're not a baby Baby Leaf but you are still little.*"**

**"*Still,*" Orophin muttered and kissed my forehead. **

**Rùmli rolled his eyes, "*Old Brother, leave her be. Anyway I have to look for Haldir.*"**

**I giggled again, "*I left him behind, we were having a race.*"**

**He gave me a look, "*I should haven known that, I'll go look for him, see you two later.*"**

**With that he walked off leaving us, Orophin smiled a rare smile at me. He carried me along the path to a bench and sat down, "*Won't due to arrive and have you looking out of sorts, let me fix it.*"**

**"*Ok Big Brother, as long as we won't be late.*" I said as I settled into his lap, "*Please don't pull my hair, Naneth did as she was doing my hair.*"**

**"*Don't worry Little Lady,*" he replied as he gently took the knots and remaining braids out, "*How did you want your hair braided? The same as Lady Galadriel did before?*"**

**I shook my head, "*The way you have your hair.*"**

**His hands paused, "*Okay but I'll put three braids on each side instead of one and combine them in one down your back.*"**

**I closed my eyes as his hands carefully braided one side than the other, I suddenly smelled something sweet, "*Whats that?*"**

**He lightly chuckled, "*Small white flowers Little Lady, they go with your dress.*"**

**"*Why?*" I asked. **

**"*They look nice and make you look very grown up.*" he replied. **

**I stood up, turned around and frowned, "*Why would I want to look grown up? If I look grown up I won't get my present, they are for elflings only, Orophin!*"**

**He let out a rumbling laugh and picked me up, "*Don't worry Little Lady, lets go, we'll get there in time to see them put up the tree.*"**

**"*Yay!*" I cried, "*Lets go! Lets go Big Brother!*"**

**With another laugh he lifted me on his shoulders, I squealed and held onto his hands as he started running. Just before we got to the tree he stopped running and put me down, straighten my hair and dress. **

**He gave me one last grin, "*Lets go ,*" he held out his arm, "*Little Lady?*"**

**I giggled and held onto his arm, as we walked his face grew solemn, I sighed. **

**"*Whats wrong? Are you hurt?*" he asked with concern. **

**I looked up at him, "*You should smile more, you look so sad and stern when you don't. Scary even, like a teacher than Big Brother.*"**

**His eyes softened, "*I know Little Lady but, I am your teacher as well as your Big Brother. I am also the oldest, it's my job to look after the three of you. If I'm not stern you wouldn't listen to me.*"**

**I let go of his arm and started skipping, "*But your more fun when you smile and laugh. You should just have fun all the time!*"**

**"*I wish I could,*" he muttered. **

**I stopped and turned around, "*Huh? What you say?*" **

**"*Nothing,*" he relied, "*Now do you remember what needs to be done when we get there?*"**

**I rolled my eyes, "*Make sure we have enough fairy lights duh! And take all the unlit candles and give them out.*"**

**He frowned, "*Fairy lights?*"**

**"*Yes, fairy lights, you know those.*" I pointed to the lights swinging in the trees, "*I have to round them up.*"**

**"*Who told you the lanterns were fairies?*" he questioned. **

**I gave him a huffy breath, "*Rùmli and they are fairy lights not lanterns!*"**

**"*Is that Baby Leaf I hear whining?*" asked a voice from behind me. **

**I gasped and spun around, "*Tell him Rùmli, tell him about the fairy lights!*"**

**Rùmli smiled at me, "*Tell who?*"**

**"*Orophin, he says that the fairy lights are lanterns! Tell him what they really are Brother Rùmli, tell him!*" I cried, "*And that I have to round them up to put them on the tree!*"**

**Rùmli narrowed his eyes at Orophin, than bent down on one knee and looked me in the eyes, "*People who don't believe in fairies will only see lanterns.*"**

**I gasped, "*Really?*" I turned around with my hands on my hips, "*Shun the unbeliever!*"**

**"*Now Baby Leaf don't be so rash,*" Rùmli lightly scolded, "*He's just too old to remember what fairies look like, that's all.*"**

**"*Oh, sorry Brother Orophin,*" I said sheepishly, "*Oh, oh look! Naneth!*"**

**I ran off and into Naneths waiting arms, I laughed as she kissed my forehead, her long hair tickling my cheek. I peeked around her dress and saw Ada looking at the tree that was picked this year. She picked me up and carried me over, I looked back and saw Rùmli and Orophin arguing, I shook my head, grown ups. **

**"*Naneth did you round up the fairy lights? That was my job,*" I whispered in her ear. **

**She lightly laughed, "*Sorry Little Leaf, I'll have to remember that for next time, did you hand out the candles yet?*"**

**I shook my head, smiling she put me down and I went running to Ada. **

**"*Where are the candles Ada? I have to hand them out, that's my job this year,*" I said as I puffed out my chest. **

**He smiled and patted me on the head, "*Over there, where Haldir is standing, he's counting them out for you.*"**

**I went running off and smacked Haldir on the back. **

**"*Ouch! Hey what was-oh Baby Leaf, ha I beat you here,*" he smirked, "*Even though you cheated.*"**

**I stuck my tongue out at him, "*Orophin fixed my hair, are the candles ready? Everyone is almost all here.*"**

**He nodded, "*Here start with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, one for yourself.*" **

**I grabbed a few white candles and put one in the ribbon around my waist, I walked around giving out candles. Slowly the fairy lights on the tree grew brighter as the lanterns dimmed than went out. I handed out my last candle and went running back to Naneth and Ada. Everyone stood side by side in a circle around the tree, Naneth stood in front of the tree holding her candle with both hands. **

**"*On this eve of the darkest day of the year we gather, we each hold a white candle of light the represents our life. At the base of our Light Tree lay candles of those who passed on to the Grey Havens before their time,*" she walked forward and lifted her candle up to the tree, slowly it became lit, "*May the light of the tree guide you in dark times, let the bright flame lead you home. Let the coming year be bountiful, full of love and life, let us not say good-bye just yet,*" she bowed her head. **

**Lifting it she walked back and lit Ada's candle, he in turn lit mine, I lit Haldirs and on it went, one by one each candle sprung to life. When all the candles were lit, one relative or friend of the ones who passed on came forward and lit a candle in front of the tree. No one talked or moved, a gentle breeze sang through the trees, all the candles flickered, Haldirs went out. I quickly relit it, he smiled at me. Slowly one by one they hung their candle on the tree, I went up with Haldir and Rùmli, when all the candles were put up the tree looked like a star. **

**"*Now begins another year,*" Naneth said as she raised her arms, "*Lets celebrate another year ending as new one begins, would the Elflings come forward.*"**

**I walked towards Naneth, she looked down and smiled at me. She knelt down and grabbed a small package under the tree and handed it to me. I bowed my head as I took from her. **

**"*Our future lies with our young, I present them with a gift for the new year,*" she looked around the circle, "*Our halls have long seen young Elflings grow up and leave. Let us enjoy their carefree laughter and games, do not be in a hurry to see them grow up.*" she bowed her head. **

**I knew that was the signal to open my present, I ripped off the ribbon and the cloth slid off to reveal a crown, there were green and red leaves entangled with golden vines. I gasped, it was beautiful, almost like the one Naneth wears, I quickly put it on and it slipped down across my eyes, I laughed. **

**Naneth lifted up her head and gave me a hug, "*Let us eat and drink, let your worries and problems be for the night for now is not the time for world weary troubles.*"**

**The circle broke up, low murmuring of voices filled the enclosure as they made their way to the dinning hall. **

**"*Thank you Naneth,*" I said as I smiled, "*But it's too big for me.*" **

**She smiled, "*It's for when you get older, for special events, I'll put it in your room so you don't lose it. It looks like Haldir is waiting for you.*"**

**I handed her my crown, "*See you later!*"**

**I went running up to him, he put his arm around my shoulders, "*Lets go eat Baby Leaf.*"**

**"*You waited for me, usually you're the first one to leave,*" I teased, "*I know how much you love your food.*"**

**He blushed, "*Be quiet.*"**

**Grinning I ran ahead, "*You won the last race, I won't let you win this one, not a chance Brother!*"**

**He laughed and ran after me, I giggle and took off again but I tripped on someone train, I went flying and landed on a tree root. It hurt a lot, I felt tears burn in my eyes as I started crying. **

**"*Baby Leaf!*" Haldir cried as he came running, "*Are you okay?*"**

**"*M-my ankle h-hurts,*" I wailed, "*I-it feels l-like someone is tw-tw-twisting it.*"**

**He gently touched my ankle, "*Oh it's swollen.*"**

**"*Wh-what? It's f-fat, I have a f-fat ankle,*" I cried, "*It hurts.*"**

**"*Hold on Baby Leaf.*"**

**I heard a ripping sound, I opened my eyes, "*Thats your new tunic!*"**

**"*Don't worry here,*" he wrapped it up, "*That should help.*"**

**I gingerly moved my ankle, it didn't hurt so much anymore, I wiped my nose, "*It doesn't hurt anymore, thanks Big Brother.*"**

**I stood up. **

**"*Wait here, I'll piggyback you to the dinning hall,*" he moved to pick me up. **

**"*No I'm good now,*" I walked a few steps, it my ankle throbbed, "*Ouch, you should carry me.*"**

**He laughed and picked me up on his back, "*Lets go Baby Leaf, I'm starving.*"**

**I laughed as I held onto his shoulders as we walked to the dinning hall.**

* * *

><p>NA: Hope you all liked that, I had fun writing it :3


End file.
